


Two Turtledoves

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Christmas morning, exchanging gifts, and a little extra treat





	Two Turtledoves

I grumbled a bit as I stirred, tucked under the warm blankets. The night before had found me at a small party and there had been good drink and good food. Holmes had declined the invitation, but insisted that I go and enjoy myself, so I had. And now it was Christmas morning and I found myself loathe to leave my bed.

The soft sound of a violin playing a traditional Christmas carol reached my ears and I sighed. Because of course it was Christmas morning and I had a gift for my Holmes that wasn’t going to be given if I lay here all morning. Stretching, I got up and threw on a robe, knowing that we’d have no visitors this early and that Mrs. Hudson was visiting her sister and would be back much later with Christmas dinner.

Stepping out into the front room, Holmes gave me a soft smile as he finished his tune. The room was brightly decorated and I could see snow on the windowsill.

“Good morning,” said Holmes, setting aside his instrument.

“Merry Christmas,” I answered, smiling back before going for the warm tea and breakfast on the table.

Holmes joined me, wrapped in his own robe. He smoked a pipe as he watched me eat, and I couldn’t help the small frisson down my spine I so often felt when he fixed me with that gaze.

We had agreed ahead of time that we would exchange private gifts this morning, and then again with Mrs. Hudson this evening. Trying to pick out a gift for someone with Holmes’s observational skills was difficult, let alone two, but I trusted that he hadn’t pried too much and that he would be pleased with my offerings.

For tonight I had a new pipe and some tobacco, for this morning, well, I hoped he would forgive my boldness. But when I had spied it in a shop window, I knew I must have it. He’d always had a magpie’s eye for shiny things. And of course it meant more than that, after all.

I finished my breakfast and sat back. He regarded me a moment longer and put his pipe aside. I studied his face a moment, and then drew the small box out of my pocket. “Merry Christmas,” I said again, more quietly this time.

He studied the wrappings a moment, and then carefully opened it, as if unswaddling a newborn. I tried to hide the tingling of anxiety I felt. Finally he reached the box itself and opened it slowly.

His eyes lit up and I smiled, relieved. The ring was perhaps slightly more delicate than most men’s rings, but I thought it would sit better on his finger. He took out of the box and examined it before sliding it on.

“My dear Watson,” he said, finally looking up and meeting my gaze. I thought perhaps there were just the ghost of tears in his eyes, and I knew that he understood the full meaning of my gift. I took his hand and kissed it gently.

He laughed then and I cocked my head at him, but the reason for the laugh became quite clear when he withdrew a suspiciously similar sized box from his own pocket.

I opened it with much less delicacy than he had and found that my own ring was bit heftier, but no less intricate in design. “Thank you,” I said softly, sliding my own on and taking his hand in mine, looking at the way our fingers entwined and the rings caught the light.

Just then some carolers started up outside as if on cue. I tugged Holmes to his feet and led him into a rather poor imitation of a dance. But it made him laugh and we found ourselves underneath a bit of mistletoe as we came to the end.

There was a devilish twinkle in his eyes as I leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed me back with some enthusiasm and I knew that our rings would not be the only gift this morning.

My heart beat fast in my chest as he slipped to his knees before me. My words were stolen as my hand landed in his hair. I felt exposed in our front room, our physical relationship still new and not often out of our beds. But I also knew that he’d locked the door and that I was safe in his grasp.

He parted my robe and lifted my nightshirt, taking me in hand as he looked up at my face. I gave him an encouraging nod and he bestowed a kiss on my cockhead before wrapping his mouth around me.

I moaned softly, reveling in his talent as I so often did. My cock weighed heavy on his tongue. He moved with grace. His other hand grasped my thigh and I groaned at the heat of his fingertips.

Holmes bobbed his head a few more times, then pulled off and gave me a wicked grin, moving back to slouch in his chair. “I rose earlier than you,” he said, opening his own robe and parting his thighs for me, allowing me to see the evidence of his preparation.

I was on him in moments with a small growl, kissing him deeply, pressing fingers into him. He moaned quietly underneath me, hands skidding down my back.

I pulled back only long enough to strip off my own clothes, then his, then went back to devouring his mouth. His hand wrapped around both of our cocks, giving us a stroke that sent us groaning into one another's mouths.

Unable to wait any longer, I pulled my fingers free and shifted him until I could press inside. He whispered something I could not hear as I breached him, hands now grasping my arms encouraging me along.

I raised my head to look down at him, amazed at his beauty in the flickering light. His eyes were closed, mouth parted as he panted his pleasure, hair falling into his eyes. His back arched and long legs wrapped around my waist. I took his hand in mine, weaving our fingers together, again letting our rings shine together in the light.

“Mine,” I murmured, leaning down to steal another kiss. “Yours.”

“Us,” he said as I raised my head again, eyes opening to meet my gaze.

I groaned again and my own eyes slipped closed as I redoubled my efforts. I heard him wrap his free hand around his own cock and shifted my hips until I heard his soft, sweet cry. I followed him over momentarily, panting into his shoulder as I thrust through my climax.

He kissed my cheek and I carefully detangled myself from him, kissing down his chest until I could drag my tongue through his release.

Holmes shivered and ran a hand through my hair, humming softly. I raised my head one more time to steal a final kiss.

He stretched like a cat and reached over for his discarded clothes. “Get dressed, if you please, we have something of an appointment.”

“On Christmas?” I asked, incredulous.

“With the Irregulars. I always bring them some special treats.” He headed towards his room, no doubt to clean up and get dressed himself.

“Ah, that makes more sense,” I said, watching him and rather enjoying the view of him walking away nude.

“Go on, Watson. If you get dressed and we finish soon enough, there may be time for more before Mrs. Hudson gets back.” He gave me a smile over his shoulder and a wave of his hand.

That was plenty of encouragement for me. I went to my own rooms, sated and looking forward to the rest of the day.

When I finished I reluctantly slipped the ring into my pocket, but I knew he would understand. I met him again in the front room, all evidence of our tryst out of sight, and took his arm in mine as we went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thinks to tiger-in-the-flightdeck for reading it over, and humshappily, theartstudentyouhate and egmon73
> 
> I love all my cheerleaders, you too smirkdoctor
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
